Tense
by FRJP
Summary: The life of Massie and Derek. Let's start with a fight! Massington
1. Tense

So here's a two-shot to clear my head.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE DAMNIT! And I don't want to either. Lisi is doing an awesome-tabulous job! =D

"Derek! Would it kill you to put your socks in the hamper instead of the bedroom floor?" Massie yelled down the hall. Her husband has got to be one of the messiest people she has ever known! "Sorry Mass. I forget okay?" he replied.

Massie came out of the bedroom and pushed her husband's feet off the coffee table. "That's it Derek! We're hiring a house keeper!" "What? You agreed that you'd stay home and make sure the house was in order! This is your job, don't hire someone else to do it!" he retorted. "Me? I'm suited for a working life! Owning a business I can run from my office that is not from home!" she shouted. "Oh, no! You are not working outside of this house!" Derek commanded.

"Why not Derrington? I've never cleaned a room before this! I'm a rich man's daughter! I am a Block for crying out loud! We hire people to do this kind of work all the time!" she informed him. It was true. Massie Block was the most spoiled and expensive woman he had ever met. The type he'd steer away from, but instead he fell in love and married her. He slowly backed away from her and toward the front door. Massie was hot when she's mad, but not to be messed with.

"I don't want you working Mass. We've gone through this before! I don't want other guys making passes at you! And you can't dress ugly either! You're a fashion designer!" Derek said in a soothing voice. "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to calm me down! I AM CALM!" she screamed in anger.

"Baby, don't be so tense. How about a back rub?" he offered. "No, not this time! You are going to clean this house and I'm going to go shopping! When I get back I want this place spotless!" She said stuffing her hand in his pocket and taking out his wallet. "Hell no!" he yelled. Massie Block wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything but designer clothes. Which meant Derek's wallet would meet an untimely death. "Fine! I'm going out for coffee then. I'll bring you back something, but you better clean this place up!" she demanded. With that she left. Derek just sighed and turned on the TV. There was no way he'd ever clean this mess. "It's your job Mass," he muttered.

**(A/N: to clear this up, Massie is a fashion designer who works at home. How unrealistic?)**

Massie came back ten minutes later to find the house exactly how she left it; a pigsty. "Derek!" she screeched. "It's your job! Oh my god!" he yelled back. "Alright fine. I'll clean up just this one time, but we are hiring a housekeeper and I'm going to start work back at the company from now on," she said. There was no more arguing for Massie. She had had enough! She had her limits too and Derek should've known better than to test her. "No, Massie! Ugh! Fine do what ever you want!" he sighed.

Two Weeks Later

"Thanks for the lift Victor!" Massie shouted to her co-worker who had just dropped her home at work. "Who is Victor?" Derek asked accusingly as his wife stepped into the doorway. Elise, their new housekeeper, took her coat. "Victor is my co-worker. My car broke down so he offered to give me a ride and fix it! Awesome right? I was thinking we should have him over for dinner some time!" Massie exclaimed. "Are you high?" Derek asked. "No," "Then why are you all jumpy and not calm, cool, and quiet like you usually are?" Derek asked. Something was wrong. "Oh, well I'm usually just asking you about your day and I had so much to do keeping the house in order and working at the same time so I was tired. Now I only have half that work I'm pumped!" she said with a broad smile.

"So how about Wednesday?" Massie asked him. "What about Wednesday?" Derek questioned. "Well I said I wanted to invite Victor over for dinner so how about Wednesday?" "Yeah, fine," he replied. Massie marked it on her calendar. _"She's trying to get me to be jealous!" _He thought. "Also I'm going out tonight," she stated, "Carrie and Ron are having me over for dinner. They wanted me to bring you too, but I remembered that you had a thing with Cam to do."

Massie strutted into their bedroom to change. The truth is Derek was supposed to be over at Cam's house drinking beer and watching sport re-runs, but he cancelled in order to spend time with his wife. He had no idea she was going out. "Alright honey, I'll be back by 10 so have fun!" she said. Massie leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth and left in one of their spare cars.

Derek sighed and turned on the TV. He had hardly been able to spend time with his wife where everything was about them and just them. She'd always talk about her renewed social life. If she wasn't at work or home she was out with her friends. And worse she was always moving and he hated when she was out of his sight. It made him think she was gone again. Then he'd be home alone, except for Elise who didn't speak English and was afraid of him.

Although Massie hadn't said if any guy had hit on her, Derek knew there was. What straight or bisexual male would not want Massie? She was perfectly proportionate, beautiful, smart, and talented. Everything about her screamed perfection. Now Derek wasn't one to give in, but he wanted, no, needed his wife home.

Massie came home at 12 instead of 10 which made Derek quite worried about her. He had the TV on and was trying to act as if everything was normal. He had already fired Elise, who actually understood what "You are fired" meant and had given him a black eye. "Hey, honey, sorry I'm home late! Their baby was too cute to leave!" she exclaimed and settled onto the couch next to him. "What are you watching?" she asked. "This is…uh… umm…yes" he replied. "Degrassi: The Next Generation?" she laughed. "Were you worried about me?" she asked. "Yes! You said you'd be home at 10!" he exclaimed. "Aw! You do listen to me!" she exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah," he started, "Honey, look I don't want you going out anymore! Please stay home? I already fired Elise! I need you here." Massie sighed at her husband and said "Alright honey, I'll stay. Besides it's been bugging me how Victor keeps trying to grab my ass! So would you mind picking up my car?" Derek chuckled and pinched his wife's behind. "Sure thing, honey!"

"Oh by the way, we haven't had sex in two weeks because of your working and socializing so how about tonight?" he asked. "Oh shoot! I'm so sorry honey, but my period came this morning!" she replied. "So you are tense!" he snapped. "Yes, a little bit, but I wasn't tense before! You know that's just how I am! It's not like I went nuts! Two weeks ago I wasn't even close to nuts!" she exclaimed. Derek let out a hardy laugh and his wife threw him a questioning look. "You said "nuts'" he chuckled.

LOL well that's one chapter. I'll post the next one eventually! JK! Soon.

-FRJP


	2. Derek's At It Again

C'est chapiture deux. Is my French right? Je ne sais pas! Any who enjoy! =D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Clique.

"Good morning honey!" Massie exclaimed cheerfully and then turned her attention back to the stove. Derek grunted and pulled a chair from the table and sat down. "What's for breakfast babe?" he grumbled. "Um…what do you want?" Massie asked. "Don't ask me what I want woman! Just give me options!" he huffed. "Ok fine! Eggs it is!" Massie said, reaching for the refrigerator door. "No, you're having eggs. I'm having blueberry pancakes!" Derek replied. Massie turned around to find her husband stuffing his mouth with her freshly-made-from-scratch blueberry pancakes.

"Derrington! What are you doing?! Those are mine! If you wanted some then tell me!" she shouted. _"Why did I agree to stay home to be treated like this? Why, oh, why?" _she thought. "Just go make some more damn it! You act Like it's a big deal!" he managed to choke out. "Yeah, whatever. Can you at least do the dishes later then?" After requesting that Massie remembered how stupid it was. Like Derek Harrington would ever do the dishes. He'd say yes and then put it off by saying it was "her job".

"Sure thing, honey!" he said motioning her to pass him the pitcher of orange juice which was five inches out of his reach and about five feet from hers. "Derek, I'm over here! All the way over here!" she stated. "Well come over here so I can have more orange juice!" he yelped. Massie gritted her teeth and walked over to hand him the pitcher. However, when she did that, he motioned her to pour it into the cup for him. _"No one uses Massie Block!"_ a voice raged in her head. So she ended up pour about two ounces into the cup for him. "A little more?" he demanded. "This isn't a diner dear. It's our kitchen and I haven't eaten. I'm going to make myself some pancakes and you can pour yourself some more," she answered him. "Didn't you hear me Mass? You are having eggs." Derek beamed. "But you also said that-"she started before Derek interrupted her, "I changed my mind."

The voice in Massie's head started talking again, _"There he goes again! He uses you, takes you for granted, and acts all high and mighty about it!"_ Massie walked over to the stove and made herself some pancakes. Then, she sat eating them in front of a steaming Derek. "I said-" he started, but this time Massie cut him off, "That's just your morning grumpiness talking." "No, I mean it." "Too late!"

A Few Hours Later

"Honey, I'm going to work now! Don't let any strangers in while I'm gone!" Derek yawned. "Be careful driving, love. Another thought, what is up with you and keeping me inside?" Massie asked. "I do it because I love you, dear," he replied. "You sound like my father!" Massie giggled.

Just as Derek drove off another car parked right in front of their home. A tall blonde man stepped out of the car and closed the door. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. To Mrs. Turner next door this all seemed to commence in slow motion. The old woman blushes and her husband-who was standing next to her- accidentally, cut off five roses off their rose bush in jealousy and anger.

Massie opened the door and looked up. Astonishment was written all over her face when she said "Chris Abeley?" "Massie! I haven't talked to you in a while! Can I come in?" he asked. Massie pondered this for a few seconds. _"Derek said not to let strangers in, but Chris isn't a stranger so I guess its okay."_ she thought. "Sure, come on in Chris," she replied.

They sat in the dining room chatting, for what seemed like hours, and Massie was having one of the best laughs she had had in a long time. "Massie, look, I know that it's been a long time and evidently you're married, but I was wondering if you'd go out with me sometime. You know, like on a date?" Chris suggested. _"Ew! Laine's brother? He should have dumped Fawn for me then he wouldn't be asking me now!" _a voice in her said laughed. Although Massie used to melt over Chris's prep school rebel charm, she had grown up since middle school and denied his invitation, stating that it was probably one of the worst suggestions he ever made.

"Alright I get it! You're married, faithful, and need botox!" he joked. "Well, even though that is true, I hope to be seeing you around a few more times. I haven't seen you since, like, forever!"

"So you still have feelings for me?"

"No, but have you always been this delusional?"

"Sorry, you're right. It's just I thought I had a chance. I mean I thought we had something. Remember when you comforted me after I broke up with Fawn?" he asked her. Poor boy didn't know that that time she only used him to get on Skye Hamilton's good side. By the time she got Chris to Skye's party she was already over him and Derrington broke up with her because of the misunderstanding.

"Oh, well. I guess you can come over on Tuesday. My husband, Derek, is going to grill steaks in the back. All my old friends will be here. It'll be fun." She said. "Ah, Derek Harrington the radio personality, I can't believe you married him. I thought Massie Block of all people would be living a spoiled rich life. I never thought you'd work at all, let alone bring home a fatter check than your husband!" he chuckled. "Well, I'll take up your offer and be on my way then. Oh, and Massie, remember, if you ever ant to know what you're missing, my door is always open to you." He turned the door knob and opened the door to see Derek holding out the key.

Chris smiled at him and headed towards his car. "Um…welcome home?" his wife asked. "Was that Chris Abeley?" he questioned her. "Yes," she said meekly. "He was responsible for our break up in seventh grade! How could you let him in?"

"Well, you said not to let strangers in and I know Chris!" she explained. "Oh, yeah, you two seem _real_ familiar alright!" he accused. "What you're implying is wrong! So he did ask me out, but I declined. And he's coming to the barbeque on Tuesday." She rushed the last part hoping it would get past her husband. "Good! Wait, what now?" he shouted.

30 minutes(Dinner Time)

"Honey, I'm concerned about my dad's health. It's not so good." Massie said. "Huh?" Derek asked. "Didn't you hear me at all?" Massie said trying to make the annoyance in her voice evident. It went unnoticed. "What did you say?" Derek asked. "Nothing, never mind." She sighed. "Just that, YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! NO WONDER TALKING TO CHRIS FELT SO GOOD! HELL! TALKING TO ANYONE WOULD'VE FELT GOOD! IF YOU LISTENED TO ME THEN I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING!" she…screamed. That's it. Massie Block had finally cracked. "I'm sorry, honey?" Derek said. "You should be!" Massie screamed. From that day on, Derek never took Massie for granted, or used her in a had manner again. He also learned to listen to his wife while doing the dishes as well. Hopefully this would stop her from becoming a desperate housewife…

Haha! Well that's done! I'm turning to Cam and Claire next. I may go back and write more Massington. But these are two chapter fics only. It's nice and simple. =D

-FRJP


End file.
